


Любовь нечаянно нагрянет...

by Honocho



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Казама и Хиджиката все время сталкиваются, чтобы подраться. А может, и не только )))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Хиджикате Тошизо было любопытно. Вот любопытно и все. Он вообще от природы был крайне любознательным, а тут его заело.   
Проклятый демон по имени Казама Чикаге доставал до печенок лишь одним своим существованием, что уж говорить о его периодических наглых визитах, сопровождаемых постоянными ехидными подначками, мерзкими ухмылками, ничем неприкрытым самолюбованием и превосходством, и даже унизительными насмешками и оскорблениями.   
Демон делал вид, что ему нужна Юкимура Чизуру, девочка-демон, которая случайным образом оказалась в Шинсенгуми, да так и прижилась. Однако Хиджиката, будучи стратегом и тактиком от бога и умея просчитывать мотивацию противника и, как следствие, его дальнейшие ходы, догадывался, что Чизуру-чан не причина, а скорее ее прикрытие. За столь пристальным и неуемным вниманием демона к Шинсенгуми стояло явно что-то большее. Именно это и было Хиджикате крайне любопытно. И унять свое любопытство Хиджиката-фукучо никак не мог потому, что в данном случае просчитать мотивацию демона ему никак не удавалось.   
Казама Чикаге состоял на службе в хане Сацума, как и его приятель Амагири Кюдзю. Не сказать, что Сацума были такими уж союзниками, но при восстании Кинмон Хиджикате пришлось повоевать с ними на одной стороне. Стало быть, вынюхивать что-то в Шинсенгуми демону особой нужды не было. Однако разведка донесла, что второй компаньон Казамы - Ширануи Кё - из Чошу, к тому же они были все трое застуканы в Икеда-я. А по тем флюидам, что последнее время витали в политическом пространстве, Хиджиката волчьим чутьем ощущал, что Сацума явно замазаны в Сонно Джои, и как союзникам доверять им особо не стоит.  
Тогда факт того, что трое демонов постоянно крутились возле казарм Шинсенгуми, можно было бы объяснить шпионажем. Но, насколько Хиджиката-фукучо разбирался в шпионаже, так откровенно в лоб им не занимаются. Демоны же каждый раз беспардонно вламывались, как к себе домой, устраивали бардак и гордо удалялись, не достигнув никакого результата, разве что Чизуру-чан до смерти пугали да развлекали невменяемого Хараду, который был за любую смуту кроме голодовки, а уж подраться никогда возможности не упускал.  
Если Казаме действительно была нужна Чизуру, то почему тот ни разу не сделал по-настоящему серьезной попытки ее забрать? Как ни противно было себе в этом признаваться, возможностей и сил для этого было у демонов несколько больше, чем у Шинсенгуми защитить девчонку-приживалку. Но Хиджиката-фукучо имел неосторожность пафосно заявить о том, что Юкимура теперь под защитой Шинсенгуми, а слов он на ветер не бросал и никогда от них не отказывался. И это было вопросом чести, раз поклялся - не важно, Чизуру ли охранять или мешок с рисом. Однако же надоедливый демон, являясь по Чизурину душу, каждый раз оставлял ее в покое и удалялся, бросив драку на полпути, хотя приложи чуть больше усилий, он мог ее забрать уже не раз и не два.  
По всему выходило, что не шпионаж был причиной, и не Чизуру. А что именно, Хиджиката понять не мог, вот его любопытство и изводило. Демон был настырный, докучливый, и такое упорство с его стороны должно было иметь под собой довольно веские основания. А когда Хиджиката чего-то не понимал, у него пропадал аппетит и сон до тех пор, пока он не находил ответ.   
Вот и сейчас он, неспешно возвращаясь из Шимабары, обдумывал загадку, обсасывал ее со всех сторон, как вкусный свиной хрящик, и даже тот факт, что он не далее как полчаса назад с удовольствием пользовал чудесную молоденькую тайю, его от размышлений так и не отвлек.  
Свернув на узкую улочку уже почти на подходе к казармам, Хиджиката увидел, что с противоположной стороны навстречу ему так же неспешно движется мужская фигура в светлом кимоно и темном хаори.  
Что-то очень знакомое было в этой поступи с ленцой, в остриженных на европейский манер волосах, аристократично-небрежно растрепанных нежным ночным ветерком, да и вообще во всем облике.   
Мужчины неторопливо приближались друг к другу, горделиво расправив плечи, каждый посреди узкой улочки, всем своим видом давая понять, что ни один уступать дорогу другому не намерен.  
В темноте глаза мужчины в светлом кимоно сверкнули двумя красноватыми отблесками.  
Хиджиката остановился, расширив глаза, но тут же прищурился, угрожающе нахмурился и положил руку на рукоять меча.  
\- Ты! - рыкнул он, будто обличал продолжавшего, как ни в чем не бывало, идти на него мужчину во всех смертных грехах.   
\- Ба! Хиджиката-фукучо! - раздался знакомый голос, в котором угадывалась радость.  
\- Помяни не к месту… - буркнул себе под нос Хиджиката, крепче сжимая рукоять катаны.  
\- А я как раз вот только что зашел к тебе на досуге, а тебя дома не оказалось, - плотоядно прищурил глаза демон и скривил губы в усмешке.  
\- Что ты опять делал в казармах? - грубо спросил Хиджиката, отставляя одну ногу чуть назад и слегка расслабляя мышцы, готовясь в любой момент выхватить меч и принять боевую стойку.  
\- Да вот, видишь ли, гуляю. Погоды-то какие нынче стоят! Луной любуюсь. Шел мимо, дай, думаю, зайду, приглашу полюбоваться луной вместе, - мерзко улыбаясь, ответил Казама.  
\- Где Чизуру? - настороженно спросил Хиджиката.  
\- Чизуру? - будто бы удивился Казама. - Ах, Чизуру…   
Казама поднял лицо к небу, поймал на ладонь падающий лепесток сакуры, посмотрел на него, будто ничего интереснее не видел, и снова перевел взгляд на Хиджикату.  
\- Эх, фукучо, я тебе про луну, а ты мне про Чизуру, - притворно вздохнул он, но глаза его ехидно мерцали красным. - Да кто ее знает, эту Чизуру, где она? Опять в какую-нибудь щель, наверное, забилась. А я ведь ее даже пальцем не трогал. Пришел, узнал, что тебя нет, и сразу же откланялся.   
Хиджиката обескуражено задумался. Что-то тут не так. Казама никогда раньше не вел себя подобным образом. Обычно они обменивались язвительными колкостями, а потом сразу же переходили к бою, но сейчас демон был в каком-то непривычном добродушно-глумливом настроении и даже руку на меч не положил. Как-то это на него совсем не похоже. Подозрительно, очень подозрительно… Что ж там тогда в казармах сейчас творится? Хиджиката мог предположить что угодно - от того, что Казамы там вообще не было, и он просто дразнится, вплоть до того, что половина бойцов перебита.   
\- Ну… Нескольких твоих парней, правда, покалечил немного - но ничего серьезного, так, ерунда, - продолжил Казама. - Но они сами виноваты - почему-то сразу драться полезли. Совсем ты их распустил, фукучо, никакой дисциплины и воспитания. Впрочем, о чем это я? Какого воспитания можно ожидать от рядовых крестьян и мужланов, если весь комсостав такой же?  
А, ну вот, все в порядке, он снова начал изъясняться в своей привычной манере. А то уж Хиджиката начал беспокоиться, не схватил ли Казама лихорадку, хотя ёкай их, демонов этих, знает, болеют ли они вообще.  
\- Если тебе заняться нечем, и у тебя нет ко мне никаких дел, прочь с дороги. Недосуг мне с какими-то демонами разговоры разговаривать, - буркнул Хиджиката, решив, что вестить на одни и те же подначки надоеды-демона ему не пристало.  
\- Как смеешь ты, жалкий человек, требовать, чтобы тебе уступил дорогу демон?! - скривился презрительно Казама.  
\- Ну, тогда я сам тебя с дороги уберу! - пригрозил Хиджиката, извлекая меч из ножен и принимая стойку.  
Казама закатил глаза, вздохнул скучающе, пожал плечами и неторопливо обнажил катану.   
Хиджиката атаковал первым. Звон клинков нарушил умиротворенную ночную тишину улочки.   
Хиджиката не сдерживал себя, нападая и нанося удары, но демон, казалось, играет с ним, совершенно не прилагая усилий, даже как-то лениво отбивая выпады. Это начинало бесить, но в то же время настораживало - все-таки сегодня с Казамой было явно что-то не так. Он не хамил, не язвил, да и дрался будто понарошку. Они оба только сопели да топтались на месте, и Хиджикате все больше и больше казалось, что Казама даже не нападает в ответ, а скорее только уворачивается.   
«Может, съел что не то?» - подумал он и рявкнул:  
\- Не недооценивай меня! Дерись по-настоящему!  
\- Хм… - ухмыльнулся Казама. - Ну, так ты постарайся, чтобы я захотел драться по-настоящему!  
Хиджиката, выругавшись сквозь зубы, бросился на демона с удвоенной силой, и бой пошел как-то поживее. В какой-то момент Хиджиката даже успел коснуться кончиком клинка щеки Казамы, и на бледной коже выступили крупные рубиновые капли, медленно увеличиваясь, и потекли алыми дорожками вниз.  
Демон, изумленно распахнув глаза, схватился за щеку, посмотрел на Хиджикату, потом на свои пальцы, выпачканные в крови, и снова на Хиджикату. В первое мгновение он выглядел как-то обиженно, но потом брови его свирепо сошлись у переносицы, и Казама, зарычав:  
\- Как ты посмел?! - бросился на Хиджикату.  
Хиджиката кинулся ему навстречу, клинок сошелся с клинком, высекая искры, и его катана вылетела из рук, описала красивую дугу на фоне ночного неба и с лязгом упала в нескольких метрах от них.   
Не успел Хиджиката проводить взглядом ее полет до конечной точки, как кулак демона врезался ему в живот, вышибая из легких воздух.   
Хиджиката отлетел, жахнулся оземь так, что звезды в глазах заплясали, по инерции проехался на спине дальше, поднимая пыль, и с глухим стуком соприкоснулся головой с каменным основанием чьих-то ворот. Звезды в глазах взорвались и погасли.  
Казама сердито выдохнув, все еще в ярости оттого, что обычный человек сумел его поранить, медленно пошел к неподвижно лежащему Хиджикате.  
\- Эй! Ты чего это разлегся? - грубо поинтересовался он.  
Тишина была ему ответом.   
Казама подумал, что хитрый замком наверняка притворяется, чтобы подпустить поближе, и как только Казама к нему подойдет, этот стратег хренов тут же в него вцепится голыми руками и зубами. Почему-то в том, что Хиджиката без катаны все равно будет рвать врага до последнего, Казама нисколько не сомневался.  
Казама подошел к распростертому на земле Хиджикате, но тот по-прежнему не подавал признаков жизни. Демон потыкал его под бок носком гэта, но даже такое унижение Хиджиката стерпел и не пошевелился.  
Казама склонился над ним, с любопытством вглядываясь в расслабленное, спокойное лицо.  
Хиджиката не бросился на него, хотя сейчас был самый подходящий случай.  
Раньше Казама никогда не видел у замкома такого лица - оно все время было либо с презрительной гримасой, либо перекошено от ярости. А сейчас Казама даже умилился, насколько тот был красив. Он потрогал его лицо пальцами, взял за подбородок, повернул из стороны в сторону, полюбовался…  
Хиджиката не реагировал.  
\- Ой-ой… - как-то расстроено пробормотал Казама. - Фукучо! Ты чего, никак помер что ли? Эй?  
Казама опустился на колени - опустился на колени перед человеком!!! - и в тревоге прижал ухо к замкомовской груди.   
Сердце билось, ровно и уверенно. Тьфу, ты! Всего-то сознание потерял.  
Казама фыркнул сам над собой - ишь, разволновался! Чего с ним будет, с этим бешеным замкомом, простолюдины живучи, как кошки.   
Демон поднялся на ноги, брезгливо отряхнул кимоно и уставился на Хиджикату.   
Тот лежал на спине, раскинув руки, и Казама с трудом подавил желание на какую-нибудь из них наступить. Ну, так, в качестве сатисфакции за то, что столь унизительно за этого мерзавца испугался.   
Казама сам не мог понять, почему он за него испугался. Впрочем, для него оставалась загадкой и та причина, по которой его все время тянуло встретиться с этим человеком. И Чизуру была тут совсем ни при чем - никакого интереса она для демона не представляла даже со своей исключительной родословной. А вот замком Шинсенгуми… Его хотелось раздраконить, привести в бешенство, заставить сбросить свою равнодушную маску, увидеть огонь в его глазах. Ведь демон уже с дюжину раз мог легко в каждом из этих поединков убить Хиджикату. Но дело было в том, что Казама совершенно не хотел убивать его, поэтому как только сражение входило в такую стадию, что Хиджиката распалялся и был готов драться до последнего, Казама бросал бой, чтобы ненароком действительно его не убить. И это нежелание удивляло его самого. Но подраться с Хиджикатой порой бывало действительно здорово. Черт с ней, с гордостью, что высокородный демон опускался до боя с человеком, да еще и простолюдином, но воспринимать Хиджикату как обычного человека Казама почему-то не мог. Эта гордость, эта ярость, это чувство собственного достоинства, это благородство и ум! Ах, какой бы из него вышел дивный демон! Даже внешне тот был идеален - красивое лицо, высокое, поджарое тело - комок стальных мышц, волосы длинные, шелковые… Казама вспоминал не раз испытанное им странное чувство, когда во время яростного сражения вместо того, чтобы наносить удары, хотелось просто потрогать, словно для того, чтобы убедиться, что мускулы действительно стальные, волосы шелковые, а кожа горячая.  
Видеть грозного замкома Шинсенгуми, чье имя приводило в ужас и бешенство всех в Сонно Джои, таким беззащитным, таким расслабленным было непривычно. Он был таким трогательным сейчас, да и бросать его посреди улицы ночью в такое неспокойное время было как-то непорядочно. Казама, поддавшись импульсу, подхватил Хиджикату, взвалил как куль на плечо, подобрал его меч и только потом задумался, куда же Хиджикату доставить. Не к себе же домой, право слово!   
Казама вздохнул и отправился в казармы Шинсенгуми.  
Он, как и любой демон, умел передвигаться невидимо, неслышимо и с невероятной скоростью и устраивал показательное представление с шутихами и бурными овациями только тогда, когда ему это было нужно, поэтому на этот раз его появление осталось для всего Шинсенгуми незамеченным.  
Казама проник в комнату замкома и уж было хотел просто сбросить его с плеча как мешок с рисом, но передумал и осторожно опустил на татами, а рядом положил его катану.   
Пора было уходить, он и так сделал для этого человека слишком много.   
Но Казама присел рядом и закурил, разглядывая Хиджикату. Ками знают, что на него нашло - может быть, дерзко пакостил за свой не в меру благодушный поступок, теша себя мыслью, что сидит в самом сердце казарм Шинсенгуми, в комнате аж самого Хиджикаты-фукучо и нагло покуривает, а бойцы и в ус не дуют. А может быть…  
Наслаждаясь своей безнаказанностью, Казама прилег рядом на бочок, подставив под голову руку, и продолжал курить и бессовестно разглядывать замкома.  
Пока он нес Хиджикату, веревочка, которой тот подвязывал волосы, потерялась, и теперь его роскошные волосы разметались по полу. Казама убрал с лица замкома длинную прядь, с удовольствием пропуская ее сквозь пальцы, и подивился тому, какие у того длинные и пушистые ресницы. Да и вообще он для обычного крестьянского отпрыска был слишком утонченный - лицо узкое, бледное, нос благородный, подбородок прямо какой-то аристократический. Лоб высокий - мозгов наверное много, раз он умный такой. Губы красивые, приоткрытые сейчас…  
Казама не удержался и провел по ним подушечкой большого пальца. А потом внезапно для самого себя склонился и коснулся их своими губами.   
Ну что ты будешь делать! Так трудно признаться самому себе в том, что он и правда искал встреч с Хиджикатой. Что-то было в его фиалковых глазах, в его грубоватом говоре, во всем нем - эта гордость, самолюбие, амбиции, ярость и неприкрытая, какая-то воистину животная сексуальность, заставляющая восхищаться и испытывать желание обладать вне зависимости от половой принадлежности. Хотелось схватить, загнуть и отыметь, а если удастся, то и приручить - наверное, такое же чувство испытывает охотник, идущий на волка. Опасный противник, не жертва, нет - почти равный. Именно такого, который может убить тебя, если будешь неосторожен, и хотелось, и чтобы при этом он принадлежал тебе безраздельно.  
Губы замкома, вечно кривящиеся то в презрительной надменной улыбке, то выплевывающие ругательства и оскорбления, сейчас были расслабленными, мягкими и нежными. И вкус их слегка отдавал саке и чем-то сладким. «Никак в борделе суровый замком саке и сладостями угощался», - хмыкнул про себя Казама и почувствовал, что у него начинает вставать член.  
\- Вот тебе и здрасьте, - пробормотал он.  
Надо было что-то с этим делать.   
Казама выбил трубку прямо об пол, чашечкой затушил угольки, оставляя на татами черные следы, и сунул руку замкому за пазуху.  
Кожа у Хиджикаты оказалась на диво гладкая, как у женщины. Казама погладил его, подразнил попавший под палец сосок.  
\- М-м-м… - промычал в беспамятстве Хиджиката, но не очнулся.  
А у Казамы встал так, что хоть орехи коли. И тут он подумал - а не утолить ли свою жажду обладания, свою страсть? Конечно, трахать тело, находящееся без сознания - удовольствие сомнительное. Это совсем не то, что заняться сексом с бешеным замкомом, когда тот в полном рассудке - даже интересно, чего в нем будет больше - страсти или ненависти, и какие царапины и укусы на теле он оставит, как свои волчьи метки - от наслаждения или от желания разорвать в клочья? Но уж что есть. Другого шанса может и не подвернуться. А тут хоть самому получить удовольствие и снять напряжение, да и потом удовольствия еще больше будет, когда он будет представлять, как замком очнется и поймет, что с ним сделали, а главное, кто. Даже не видя этого, а только воображая, Казама радовался как ребенок.  
И он тут же приступил к исполнению своей задумки. Вытащил из-за пояса Хиджикаты вакидзаши и ножны от катаны, отложил в сторону. Распутал оби, развязал завязки хакама, стянул их, распахнул косоде и нагадзюбан…   
Хиджиката продолжал пребывать в счастливом беспамятстве.  
Казама огладил открывшееся ему стройное мускулистое тело. Честно и достаточно заботливо подготовил Хиджикату и с удовольствием приступил к насилию. Правда, насилие оказалось весьма относительным - Казама, увлекшись, поймал себя на том, что старается доставить удовольствие и жертве насилия, с воодушевлением добросовестно надрачивая замкому.   
Хиджиката в себя так и не приходил, но иногда вздыхал и мычал, а его члену было плевать, что мозг хозяина отключен. Кончить, правда, Хиджиката так и не кончил, но Казама честно старался. Видимо, все-таки без мозга в этом процессе было никак. Казама с наслаждением кончил сам и решил Хиджикату больше не мучить.  
Он оставил его, как есть, чтобы по пришествии в себя Хиджикате сразу стало все понятно, и в последний раз перед тем, как покинуть казармы, оглядел дело своих рук.   
Хиджиката с раскрасневшимися скулами и приоткрытым ртом, с которого тонкой ниточкой стекала слюна, раздетый и беспомощный, являл собой просто усладу для глаз.  
\- Хм… - довольно ухмыльнулся Казама.


	2. Chapter 2

Хиджиката очнулся посреди ночи оттого, что замерз. Голова гудела, во рту был противный металлический привкус, ныла спина и почему-то ужасно саднила задница.   
Хиджиката огляделся - в полумраке вырисовывались знакомые силуэты столика, ширмы, подставки для мечей. Его собственная комната. Уже хорошо.   
Мечи!!! Хиджиката дернулся, скривившись от боли, и тут же увидел их рядом с собой. Слава ками! Хорош бы он был, если бы их потерял!  
Тело чувствовало себя так, будто его отходили по спине и по голове палками, а потом одну из этих палок, самую толстенную, засунули ему в задницу.  
Хиджиката обессилено откинулся обратно и похлопал рукой в поисках трубки-кисеру, обнаружил себя на голом татами… Почему-то тоже голым. Вернее, какая-то одежда на нем была, но местами распахнута, местами спущена.  
\- Какого тенгу?.. - недоуменно приподнялся он и снова охнул.  
Что ж с ним приключилось?  
Он помнил, что был в борделе с тайю. Помнил, как столкнулся на полночной улице с проклятым надоедой-демоном, как сражался с ним. Помнил… Нет, дальше он ничего не помнил.   
Но тут туман в голове кое-как развеялся, и Хиджиката, наконец, смог соображать более-менее ясно. И тут его подбросило.  
Он резко сел, забыв про боль во всем теле, растерянно приоткрыв рот и хлопая глазами. На смену боли пришла холодная волна осознания.  
Говорят, что человек испытывает несколько стадий понимания - отрицание, гнев, торг, осмысление, принятие.   
\- Нет, этого не может быть! - прошел первую стадию Хиджиката, все так же таращась в темноту и боясь дышать. - Это не может быть правдой!  
Он осмотрел себя - косоде сикось-накось болталось на плечах, сползши с одной стороны, хакама… Хакама обнаружились только на одной ноге, а фундоши…  
\- Ах ты сучий потрох! Барсук облезлый! Сын ёкая и лягушки! Опарыш белобрысый! Индюк вислоухий! Чтоб тебя моль сточила! Да как ты посмел! Убью!!! - взвыл Хиджиката, переходя ко второй стадии. Тихонечко взвыл, себе под нос, чтобы никто не услышал - еще не хватало, чтобы весь комсостав сбежался и поимел удовольствие лицезреть они-фукучо в столь непотребном виде.  
От смертельной обиды аж зубы свело.  
\- Убью! Убью, раскрошу на мелкие кусочки и скормлю собакам. А потом забуду, будто ничего не было, и никогда этот позор вспоминать не буду, - приступил к торгу с самим собой Хиджиката, хватаясь за катану.  
Последние две стадии Хиджиката решил опустить.  
Всю ночь до рассвета Хиджиката-фукучо много думал и курил, и так и не лег спать. А утром Ямазаки отправился с заданием разыскать любой ценой логово Казамы Чикаге, вражеского шпиона из Сацума.  
Как только на вторые сутки ближе к вечеру взмыленный Ямазаки вернулся, Хиджиката-фукучо, выслушав его, облачился в лиловое косоде, повязал оби строгим узлом, сунул за пояс два меча и суровой поступью, с горящими мщением глазами отправился по указанному адресу.  
Он должен убить или умереть - иного не дано. И дело было не в том, что его посмели отыметь - был бы это Кондо-кёкучо, на которого Хиджиката молиться был готов и ради которого, чего уж там, не жалко и жизни было, а тут какой-то ублюдок, да еще и демон, просто взял и… И ведь взял по праву сильного! И даже не спросил, и, небось, уже и думать забыл о том, что посмел сделать. Ну, вот сейчас Хиджиката ему кое-что и подрежет на память.  
Хиджиката ворвался в небольшой, но добротный дом неподалеку от храма То-джи, вынеся сёдзи из пазов.  
\- Какой ты нетерпеливый, фукучо! - раздался глубокий насмешливый голос из комнат, и через мгновение в полумраке полыхнули красные глаза. - Так соскучился, что даже мой дом нашел?  
\- Что ты несешь, ублюдок?! - взревел Хиджиката, обнажая клинок.   
\- Ты чего, сегодня не в духе? - полюбопытствовал демон, опершись плечом о столб.  
\- Доставай меч, если не хочешь, чтобы я тебе просто так голову снял, - сквозь зубы процедил Хиджиката.  
\- Пф-ф… Опять драться! Никак ты без этого не можешь! - вздохнул Казама. - Ну обожди, я за мечом схожу, он в другой комнате.  
Хиджиката как-то не ожидал, что Казама так спокойно отнесется к его вторжению, да и вообще тот опять вел себя как-то странно. Благодушно и вальяжно, не стремясь к сражению, как бывало обычно.  
Пока Казама неспешно ходил за мечом, Хиджиката чувствовал себя несколько глупо, стоя в пустой комнате с катаной наизготовку. Казама, собака сутулая, наверняка специально медлил, чтобы его еще больше разозлить!  
Наконец Казама появился, на ходу вынимая клинок из ножен и откладывая их на низкий столик, на котором стоял круглый поднос с бортиками, наполненный бутылочками с саке.  
\- Готовься к смерти, - рыкнул Хиджиката и бросился на Казаму.  
\- Ты и в самом деле думаешь, что сможешь меня убить? - красиво изогнул брови Казама, парируя удар.   
Лязг стали раздался в тишине доме особенно отчетливо.  
\- Ты окончательно выбесил меня, поэтому я тебя убью, - снова атаковал Хиджиката.  
\- За что на этот раз? - поинтересовался Казама, принимая удар меча Хиджикаты на свой клинок.  
Хиджиката всем весом давил на меч, который держал обеими руками, в то время как Казама противостоял ему одной рукой, и казалось, что не прилагал к этому особых усилий. Они потоптались на месте и отскочили в стороны.  
\- Не строй из себя идиота! - грубо рыкнул Хиджиката, атакуя.  
\- Не понимаю, - умудрился успеть пожать плечами между ударами Казама.  
\- Все ты понимаешь! - рассвирепел Хиджиката.  
\- Объясни, - покачал головой Казама, отбивая его стремительные атаки.  
\- Ты нарочно хочешь унизить меня еще больше, заставляя произнести это вслух?!   
\- Да, я хотел бы это услышать, - ухмыльнулся Казама.  
Обмениваясь ударами, они кружили по комнате, круша случайно попадающиеся на пути предметы и фусума, наскакивая друг на друга, расходясь и снова сходясь, высекая клинками искры.  
\- Как ты посмел!... Ты… Ты…  
\- Ну, ну, - подбодрил его Казама.  
\- Ты меня трахнул!!! - выплюнул, наконец, Хиджиката и побагровел от ярости и унижения.  
\- Ну да. Но ты же сам этого захотел! - состроил обиженную физиономию Казама, внутренне разражаясь злорадным смехом.  
\- Что?! - заорал Хиджиката. - Да как ты смеешь?! Думай, что говоришь!!!  
\- Ну как же… Все было так мило, ты был такой… М-м-м… Горячий… - Казама мечтательно закатил глаза, злорадно хихикая в душе.  
Хиджиката споткнулся, остановился на полушаге и замер, вытаращившись на Казаму неверящим взглядом.  
\- Ты что же, не помнишь ничего? - изумленно спросил Казама и закусил расползающиеся в улыбке губы.  
Хиджиката, с трудом поборов желание вцепиться проклятому демону в глотку, очень неохотно признался:  
\- Не помню.  
\- Ну-у… - разочарованно протянул демон, пряча пляшущих в глазах ёкаев. - Сначала мы сражались, а потом ты ударился головой. А когда я подошел проверить, не окочурился ли ты, ты очнулся и сказал мне, что ты меня уже давно хочешь, прямо горишь от страсти. Я сначала, конечно, отказывался, даже возмущался и хотел драки, но потом ты меня все-таки уломал. И привел к себе. А после просил заходить еще.  
\- Я?! - взревел Хиджиката.  
\- Ты, - покивал Казама, улыбаясь.  
\- Не может быть!!! - просипел Хиджиката в паническом ужасе.  
\- Ну, что я тебе врать, что ли, буду? - невинно дернул плечом демон.  
\- Не может быть… - севшим голосом повторил Хиджиката, руки его с мечом медленно опустились, плечи обреченно поникли. - Это точно потому, что я головой ударился. Я тебя отродясь не хотел! Я бы никогда!..  
Он выглядел таким ошарашенным и потерянным, что Казама едва сдерживался, чтобы бессовестно не заржать.  
\- Ну, что случилось, то случилось. Похоже, тебе стоит выпить, - чтобы все-таки не сорваться на хохот, Казама отвернулся, убрал меч в ножны, положил рядом со столиком. Наполнил чашечку саке, повернулся и протянул ее Хиджикате, держа бутылочку в другой руке.  
\- Д-да… - в прострации пробормотал почти не пьющий Хиджиката, выхватил из руки демона бутылочку и опрокинул ее в рот.   
\- Хм… - Казама задумчиво посмотрел на него, на чашечку, которую держал в руке, выпил ее сам и тут же протянул Хиджикате еще одну бутылочку.  
Хиджиката решительно опустошил и ее, утер рот рукавом.  
\- Еще? - с соболезнованием поинтересовался Казама, в душе разражаясь воистину лошадиным ржанием.  
\- Да.  
\- Прошу, - Казама выдал Хиджикате третью бутылочку, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как раскраснелись щеки замкома и поплыл его взгляд.  
Хиджиката выкушал третью.  
Казама тут же молча протянул четвертую.   
Хиджиката, покачнувшись, протестующее выставил руку вперед, сурово насупившись:  
\- Достаточно!  
\- Уверен? - поднял бровь Казама.  
\- Не уверен, но…  
\- Тогда не отказывай себе.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Давай, не стесняйся. У меня его много, высший сорт.   
Хиджиката с сомнением посмотрел на очередную бутылочку, поразмышлял, потом решительно взял ее и залпом усосал.  
\- Полегчало? - с деланным участием спросил Казама.  
\- Угу, - ответил Хиджиката и, медленно и даже как-то грациозно осев, плюхнулся на задницу, делая вид, что, собственно, и собирался присесть.  
\- И то верно, в ногах правды нет. Еще по одной? - искушающе произнес Казама.  
\- Чашечку, - заплетающимся языком произнес Хиджиката, стараясь выглядеть прилично.  
\- Ну уж нет. Назвался демоном - пей как демон, - ухмыльнулся Хиджиката и протянул ему опять целую бутылочку. - Что эти наперстки облизывать? Или они-фукучо слабо?  
Хиджиката вздернулся на слово «слабо», гневно помотал головой и потерял равновесие.   
Казама перебрался к нему поближе и подставил ему свое плечо. Хиджиката насупился, вздохнул, но таки помощь принял и привалился.  
Последнюю бутылочку он пил уже не так браво, и когда вытряхнул в рот последние капли, она выскользнула из руки, упала на татами и покатилась. Хиджиката, медленно моргая, проводил ее бессмысленным взглядом. Лицо его покраснело еще больше, но даже будучи в лоскуты, Хиджиката сохранял на нем суровое выражение.   
\- Закурим? - спросил Казама, доставая мешочек с дорогущим вишневым табаком.  
Хиджиката кивнул и неловко полез за своей кисеру. Запутался в рукаве, сердито сопя, и чуть не завалился на бок. Казама заботливо поддержал его, мысленно гнусно хихикая, и решил помочь - сунул руку в чужой рукав. Кисеру не нашел, но случайно нащупал руку. Провел по гладкой коже предплечья ладонью, задирая шелковую ткань, столкнулся с пальцами Хиджикаты, которыми тот, ничего не соображая, все еще копался в рукаве в попытках найти трубку. Сжал… На лице Хиджикаты появилось подобие осмысленного выражения. Он замер, соображая, потом отшатнулся:  
\- Т-ты чего?  
\- Трубку помогаю искать, - мурлыкнул Казама. - А может ты ее не в рукав, а в оби сунул? Давай-ка проверим!  
\- Н-не… - начал Хиджиката, но Казама уже распутал оби и отбросил его в сторону, распахивая косоде.  
\- Странно, за оби нет. А в косоде? - Казама стащил косоде с плеч замкома.  
\- И тут нет. Может, в хакама спрятал? - Казама начал развязывать завязки.  
Хиджиката опять отрицательно замотал головой и даже героически попытался сопротивляться.   
\- В хакама тоже нет, - сообщил Казама.  
Хиджиката, осоловевший и разгоряченный отчаянной, как ему казалось, борьбой, которую Казама даже не заметил, замер и удивленно посмотрел на демона.  
\- А где ж она? - недоуменно спросил он.  
\- Это тебя надо спросить, куда ты ее сунул, - фыркнул Казама, больше не в силах сдерживаться.  
\- В фундоши? - с сомнением спросил Хиджиката, обуянный азартом поиска,потому что на нем, собственно, больше ничего и не осталось, где еще поискать, а в таби трубку спрятать весьма проблематично.  
\- Вполне может быть. От тебя чего угодно ожидать можно, - хмыкнул Казама и принялся распутывать фундоши.  
Пока Казама развязывал шелк, он намеренно касался члена Хиджикаты, пока тот не встал.  
\- Я нашел другую трубку, - сообщил довольный Казама.  
\- Бака! - возмутился Хиджиката, пытаясь отбросить его шаловливые ручонки. - Это не трубка!  
\- А твердое, как… - Казама не успел договорить, как Хиджиката съездил ему в ухо.  
\- Не трожь! - рыкнул фукучо, едва ворочая языком.  
\- Да я немножко, - фыркнул Казама и взял в рот. Ему почему-то вдруг захотелось, чтобы Хиджиката остался доволен. Он даже простил ему оплеуху - чего только не сделаешь для того, кого хочешь до одури.  
Хиджиката глухо застонал и зажмурился, комкая в кулаках свое косоде.  
Казама, в предвкушении продолжения мысленно радостно потирая ручки, тут же этим воспользовался, навалился на Хиджикату и толкнулся.  
Хиджиката взвыл, но Казама ухватился за его член, и через какое-то время Хиджиката успокоился, задышал прерывисто, вздрагивая…  
Казама продолжал наслаждаться выпавшей удачей.  
\- А покурить? - внезапно вспомнил Хиджиката, не открывая глаз.  
\- Потом покурим, - хохотнул Казама.  
Пьяный замком был такой забавный! С одной стороны, Казама в душе ликовал: он совершил просто блистательную пакость - напоил очень редко и очень мало пьющего, а потому к таким дозам совершенно непривычного замкома и воспользовался ситуацией. Но с другой стороны… Боги, как же тот был красив, и как же соблазнителен вот такой - пьяный, не кривящий презрительно губы и не хватающийся за меч, растрепанный, раскрасневшийся, бесстыдный…  
Казама прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, да и Хиджиката, казалось, уже не сопротивлялся - то ли нравилось, то ли смирился, то ли вырубился от выпитого. Казама резко подтащил его поближе к себе за бедра на его скомканной одежде, устраиваясь поудобнее, и Хиджиката внезапно воскликнул:  
\- Кисеру! Кисеру!   
\- Что? Ты в такой момент хочешь курить?! - изумился Казама.  
\- Кисеру нашлась, - просипел Хиджиката.  
Казама аж остановился и с интересом воззрился на Хиджикату:  
\- Где?  
\- Под задницей… Копчик колет! - пожаловался Хиджиката.  
\- Тьфу ты! - в сердцах сплюнул Казама, легко приподнял нижнюю часть тела Хиджикаты за бедро одной рукой, нащупал в складках ткани трубку, схватил и отбросил в сторону. - Экий ты нежный!  
\- Иди в задницу! - обиженно пробормотал Хиджиката.  
\- Я уже давно там, - радостно сообщил Казама, продолжая свое подлое дело.  
\- Я тебя убью! - поклялся Хиджиката, охнул и зажмурился, когда его прошило резкое, как удар тока, удовольствие.  
\- Но тебе же нравится, - ухмыльнулся углом рта Казама, тяжело дыша и двигаясь с оттяжкой.   
\- Сука! - застонал Хиджиката, закатывая глаза, стискивая кулаки, и закусил губу.  
\- Хм… - довольно ухмыльнулся Казама.


	3. Chapter 3

Наутро Хиджиката, с ужасом вспоминая произошедшее и цепенея от позора, кое-как оделся и улизнул, пока Казама спал. И, уже подходя к казармам, хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу и подумал, что он полный идиот, потому что упустил изумительную возможность зарезать этого мудака во сне.  
Два дня Хиджиката обдумывал сложившееся положение, злился, проклинал себя за глупость и доверчивость, краснел и покрывался мурашками, когда всплывали затуманенные выпитым обрывки воспоминаний о том, что они вытворяли, чувствуя, как внизу живота наливается тяжестью, и яростно строил план мести. Потом подумал, что для такого ублюдка, как Казама, строить планы слишком много чести, оделся, стянул волосы потуже тесьмой, сунул мечи за пояс и снова решительно отправился по направлению к храму То-джи, что находился в нескольких кварталах от Ниши Хонганджи - практически соседи.  
Хиджиката вошел в ворота, прошел знакомым путем через сад, подумал и все-таки скинул дзори. Протопал по энгаве, остановился перед закрытыми сёдзи, задумчиво покусал губу. Потом скривил их в мстительной ухмылке, с удовольствием пинком вынес одну из рам, прорвав расписную дорогую промасленную бумагу и, довольный собой, вошел в дом.  
\- Да чтоб тебя! Опять сёдзи менять, - закатил глаза и обреченно вздохнул вышедший на шум Казама.  
\- Я пришел… - начал Хиджиката, но Казама его оборвал:  
\- Тебя нормально в дом входить не учили? Разве в гости так ходят?  
Хиджиката на мгновение растерялся, но тут же процедил, стиснув рукоять меча:  
\- Это когда в гости ходят, а не когда приходят убивать.  
\- М-м, - с пониманием покивал Казама. - Так зачем ты, говоришь, пришел?   
\- А то ты не знаешь! - зло выплюнул Хиджиката, сведя брови к переносице, готовый в любую секунду выхватить меч.  
\- В том-то и дело, что я уже начал сомневаться, - задумчиво постукал пальцем себя по губам Казама. - Никак в толк не возьму, ты подраться приходишь или все-таки потрахаться?   
\- Да ты охренел?! - полыхнул праведным гневом Хиджиката.  
\- А может, тебе даже самому себе стыдно признаться в том, что тебе понравилось, и ты просто нашел удобный предлог, под которым ты можешь приходить сюда, не наступая на горло своей гордости? - гнусно улыбнулся Казама.  
\- Да как ты смеешь! Как это вообще может нравиться?! - наполовину вытащил меч из ножен Хиджиката и отставил ногу назад, собираясь принять боевую стойку.  
\- Да ладно! А стонал ты и всю спину мне исцарапал не иначе как от отвращения? - лучезарно улыбнулся Казама.  
\- Заткнись! Мне даже вспоминать об этом противно! - рявкнул Хиджиката, залившись краской до кончиков ушей.  
\- Зачем же ты пришел, если тебе это противно? - ехидно вздернул брови Казама.  
\- Я не за этим пришел! Я же сказал - я пришел тебя убить! - окончательно разозлился Хиджиката.  
\- Ну, это я уже слышал, - изящно махнул рукой Казама. - Ты и в тот раз меня убить приходил, а потом гляди, как все хорошо вышло…   
\- В этот раз я тебя точно убью. И… И сам тебя возьму силой, - поклялся Хиджиката.  
\- Ты уж определись, фукучо, убьешь или возьмешь, - мягко рассмеялся Казама.  
\- Сначала возьму, потом убью! - заорал Хиджиката, взбешенный наглым спокойствием и самодовольными насмешками демона.  
\- Чему бы грабли ни учили, а сердце верит в чудеса, - вздохнул Казама.  
\- Что? - растерялся замком.   
\- Я говорю, может, лучше выпьем? Ну, какой смысл мечом махать, опять мебель крушить, а мне опять на новую тратиться, если все равно кончится тем же самым - мы напьемся и отлично потрахаемся. Так чего время терять?  
\- Нет. Я больше столько пить не буду, - поспешно отказался Хиджиката.  
\- Да я и не собирался тебя опять спаивать. Сегодня предлагаю вместо количества качество. Мне тут приятель подарил кувшинчик дивного редкого саке, неужели даже не попробуешь? А драться я с тобой все равно не стану, - Казама вальяжно потянулся.  
\- Почему? - опешил Хиджиката.  
\- Ну… Считай, что сегодня на меня напало лирическое настроение. Нравишься ты мне, фукучо. Есть в тебе что-то… Родись ты демоном… - мечтательно поднял взгляд к потолку Казама.  
\- Мне и так неплохо, - буркнул Хиджиката, как-то растеряв свою воинственность.   
Они молча смотрели друг на друга несколько мгновений.  
\- Ну, раз ты драться не хочешь, то мне здесь делать больше нечего, - нарушил молчание и развернулся Хиджиката, но Казама поймал его за рукав:  
\- Да погоди ты. Ершистый какой! Я просто приглашаю тебя выпить хорошего саке, скоротать вечер.  
\- Скоротали уже вчера, - выдернул рукав из его пальцев Хиджиката.  
\- Ну что ж ты такой злопамятный! Я же сказал, не стану я тебя опять спаивать. Пару-тройку чашечек, и пойдешь себе по своим делам. Просто я… Ну, виноватым себя что ли чувствую. Хочу загладить свою вину.  
Хиджиката хмыкнул.  
\- Ну что, будешь пить? - спросил Казама. - Или ты - ты! - меня боишься?  
\- Было бы кого бояться! Ладно, хрен с тобой, - согласился Хиджиката.  
Вечер был теплым, и Казама раздвинул сёдзи в сад. Наслаждаясь ароматом распускающихся к ночи цветов и шелестом листвы от легкого ветерка, двое мужчин сидели, медленно попивали саке и покуривали, приятно проводя досуг.  
\- Слушай, а с чего мы вообще начали драться-то? - спросил вдруг Казама.  
\- С того, что ты, скотина, воспользовался тем, что я был без сознания, и трахнул меня! - сверкнул глазами Хиджиката.  
\- Да я не об этом. Вообще, с самого начала, чего мы не поделили-то? - Казама снова наполнил чашечки.  
\- Чизуру? - с сомнением предположил слегка датенький Хиджиката.  
\- Да кому она нужна! - досадливо отмахнулся Казама и задумался. - Тут что-то другое. Не знаю, чем объяснить… Но меня все время тянуло к тебе. Я не встречал настолько сильных противников среди людей. Мне все время хотелось увидеть тебя, наступить на какую-нибудь твою любимую мозоль, разозлить… Насладиться такими яркими эмоциями на твоем лице… Ты чудо как красив, когда злишься.  
\- Ну и дурак же ты! - фыркнул Хиджиката, принимая из рук демона чашечку.   
\- Можно подумать, ты умнее, - улыбнулся Казама.  
\- Вот и поговорили, - улыбнулся в ответ Хиджиката.  
\- Если разобраться, нам и делить-то нечего. Мы могли бы стать друзьями, - глядя в сад, произнес Казама.  
\- Угу. Если бы ты меня не трахнул! - буркнул Хиджиката и опрокинул саке в рот.  
\- Ну да, какая уж теперь дружба, - горестно вздохнул Казама и тоже опустошил свою. - Теперь у нас только один путь - стать любовниками.  
\- Да ты сдурел что ли? - чуть не подавился Хиджиката. - В гробу я тебя видал!  
\- Даже после всего, что между нами было, ты все равно отказываешься? - насмешливо спросил Казама.  
\- Отказываюсь. Именно после того, что было, - нахмурился Хиджиката.  
\- Жаль, жаль… А я был бы не против. Ну… насильно мил не будешь. Наше дело предложить. Ладно, забудем об этом. Давай лучше выпьем еще.  
Казама замешкался, наливая саке, и вдруг сказал:  
\- Это что там? Птица?  
\- Где? - всмотрелся в укрытый сумерками сад Хиджиката, никого не находя.  
\- Ну, вон там, рядом с криптомерией, на каменном фонаре, - указал Казама подбородком.  
\- Да нет там никакой птицы! - пожал плечами Хиджиката.  
\- Ну, значит, померещилось, - Казама протянул Хиджикате полную чашечку.  
Хиджиката выпил, снова набил кисеру табаком и прикурил. Саке действительно было очень хорошим. По телу разлилась приятная истома, тепло растекалось по венам. На душе вдруг стало как-то томительно, захотелось как следует потянуться до хруста… Жар в теле становился все сильнее, сердце начало набирать обороты, на лбу выступила испарина.  
\- Что-то жарко сегодня, - пробормотал Хиджиката, утирая рукавом пот и жалея о том, что не носил с собой веера, как это делали другие самураи. Он всегда считал, что самураю больше пригодится меч, нежели веер, но сейчас бы от веера не отказался. Не надо было, наверное, опять пить так много, да еще и курить при этом.  
Дышать стало вдруг тяжело, по телу пробежала дрожь, и Хиджиката почувствовал, как внизу живота наливается тяжестью. «Что за?..» - изумился про себя Хиджиката и опустил глаза вниз. Хакама стояли шалашиком на поднявшемся члене.  
И тут все тело словно скрутило судорогой, голова закружилась, и после резкого напряжения навалилась дикая слабость. Внезапно накатило бешеное желание трахнуть кого угодно, хоть даже проклятого демона, который сидел рядом и с любопытством и каким-то непонятным ожиданием смотрел на него.  
В глазах потемнело, сердце заколотилось где-то в горле, тело затрясло, и Хиджиката почувствовал, что совершенно не в состоянии себя контролировать. Из последних сил он сдержался, чтобы прямо при Казаме не сунуть руку в хакама и не начать быстро дрочить, чтобы хоть как-то снять это безумное болезненное напряжение.  
И тут на него снизошло прозрение.  
\- Сука… Ты что мне в саке подмешал?! - тяжело дыша, спросил Хиджиката и облизал пересохшие губы, глядя на подлюгу-демона затуманившимися глазами.   
\- Афродизиак, - плотоядно ухмыльнулся Казама.  
\- Какая же ты сволочь, - дрогнувшим голосом пробормотал Хиджиката, пытаясь вложить в него всю свою ярость, но вместо этого почти простонал.   
\- Ну, есть немного, - ухмыльнулся Казама. - Но это все потому, что я хочу тебя до одури, а ты упрямый как бык, тебя настырнее, чем придворную даму обхаживать надо.  
\- Сукин ты сын! Не мог просто сказать по-честному? - прохрипел Хиджиката.  
\- Можно подумать, ты бы согласился, - фыркнул Казама.  
\- Не согласился бы, - мотнул головой Хиджиката, тяжело дыша.  
\- О чем я и говорю, - Казама присел к нему поближе и принялся развязывать его оби.  
\- Отвали, - трясущимися руками Хиджиката попытался отпихнуть руки Казамы.  
\- Я хочу тебе помочь, - Казама, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил развязывать оби.  
\- Н-нет… Я лучше домой… Я сам… - засопел Хиджиката, кусая губы.  
Казама закатил глаза:  
\- Сам, сам… Сам - это не так эффективно. Все, расслабься.   
С завязками хакама он справился практически мгновенно.  
\- Не прикасайся! Чего ты там разглядываешь? - рявкнул Хиджиката.  
\- Да чего я там не видел, - хмыкнул Казама и легонько толкнул Хиджикату в грудь, чтобы тот, наконец, просто улегся.  
Хиджиката, не удержавшись, гулко треснулся своим не так давно подбитым затылком и глухо застонал.  
Казама склонился к нему, сжимая его член в своей руке, и потянулся целоваться.  
Хиджиката скривился и попытался отвернуть лицо, но внезапно поймал себя на том, что не хочет. Казама вдруг показался ужасно привлекательным, и уже было все равно, что тот бессовестно ему дрочит, не встречая никакого сопротивления, а Хиджикате сейчас мучительно хотелось большего. Хотелось животного секса по-обезьяньи безо всяких нежностей, грубо и быстро. И много. И не важно, он или его.   
«Это все афродизиак!» - попытался оправдать свои извращенческие желания Хиджиката.  
\- Отвали! - из последних простонал он. Вернее хотел сказать: «Отвали!», а получилось: «Быстрее!», да еще так жалобно и просительно, что Хиджиката возненавидел себя в этот момент.  
Казаму не нужно было просить дважды. Он быстро скинул с себя кимоно, навалился на Хиджикату и подмял под себя.  
Хиджиката тяжело дышал, стонал и даже иногда мучительно поскуливал, страдальчески мечась на скомканной одежде. Казама заставил Хиджикату кончить дважды, но облегчения это, судя по требовательно стоящему члену, Хиджикате не приносило.   
\- Все еще не?.. - с сочувствием спросил Казама, уже жалея о том, что натворил.  
Несчастный Хиджиката, напряженный, злой, мокрый от пота и раскрасневшийся, с разметавшимися по полу влажными волосами и искусанными опухшими губами, отрицательно помотал головой и снова зажмурился, стиснув кулаки. Казама даже на расстоянии слышал, с какой частотой колотится его сердце, и видел, как бешено бьется венка на шее.  
Знал бы, какая это мука, ни за что бы не подлил Хиджикате этот дурацкий афродизиак.  
Казама испробовал все, что знал и умел, в каких угодно позах и под каким угодно углом, но замкомовский член стоял как железный. Казама уже не в первый раз за это короткое время проклял себя за такую идиотскую выходку, и всеми силами пытался исправить положение. Как бы Хиджикату вообще удар не хватил, а то помрет прямо под ним…  
Где-то через час измученный, выдохшийся, растрепанный, обессиленный как выжатая тряпка Хиджиката едва дышал, распластавшись на татами, не в силах пошевелить хоть какой-нибудь частью тела. Натертый член наконец-то удовлетворенно опал.  
\- Отпустило? - спросил Казама, тяжело дыша, сам вымотанный и мокрый от пота.   
Да-а... Так заниматься сексом ему еще не доводилось.   
Хиджиката медленно кивнул и сглотнул. А потом прохрипел:  
\- Я тебя все-таки убью… - после чего мгновенно вырубился.   
Казама улегся рядом, укрыл их обоих своим кимоно и уставился на Хиджикату. Подумал и осторожно убрал с его лица налипшие пряди волос.  
Фукучо спал безмятежно и недвижно, как кирпич, словно находился не в доме врага, а в абсолютной безопасности, и при этом трогательно похрапывал во сне.  
\- Хм… - довольно ухмыльнулся Казама.


	4. Chapter 4

Наутро Хиджиката проснулся от ощущения, что кто-то пытается ему дрочить. Он взвился, как ужаленный, и заорал от ужаса, распахивая глаза.  
Прямо перед ним горели темно-красным бесстыжие глаза ухмыляющегося демона.  
\- Доброе утро, - поприветствовал его Казама.  
\- Руки убери! - зарычал Хиджиката, отпихивая от себя Казаму. Тот от неожиданного толчка упал на спину.  
\- Какая странная реакция! Обычно мужчинам поутру это нравится. Утренний стояк, и все такое… - хмыкнул Казама, вернувшись в прежнее положение и подперев ладонью щеку.  
\- Да у меня после вчерашнего теперь полгода вообще стояка не будет! - буркнул Хиджиката. - Ни утреннего, ни вечернего. Никакого.   
\- Что, все так плохо? - сочувственно прикоснулся к его плечу Казама.  
\- Ты еще спрашиваешь, сволочь? Да у меня теперь от одной мысли о сексе волосы дыбом вставать будут, - передернулся Хиджиката и принялся выдергивать из-под себя измятое косоде.   
\- Я же пытался тебе помочь! - обиделся Казама.  
\- Угу. А из-за кого все это вообще случилось? Если бы в чью-то дурную башку не пришла подобная идея, и помощь бы не потребовалась, - Хиджиката, наконец, выдернул косоде из-под задницы и едва не потерял равновесие. Тело совершенно не слушалось.  
\- Ну, прости. Я не думал, что это такая ядреная штука. Знал бы, не подлил бы. Наверное… - тут же ехидно добавил Казама.  
\- Ах ты, сука! - возмущенно лягнул Казаму Хиджиката, одновременно с этим пытаясь попасть рукой в рукав и злясь из-за того, что запутался.  
\- Ну, прости, прости! Просто ты такой соблазнительный, ужасно трудно не поддаться искушению! А уломать тебя - это же такая докука, проще начальника императорской стражи заставить плясать на воротах Расёмон, - хохотнул Казама, потирая ушибленную голень, и, не удержавшись, протянул руку и пропустил одну из находившихся в полнейшем беспорядке прядей волос Хиджикаты сквозь пальцы.  
\- Отвали со своими нежностями! - тут же отбил его руку Хиджиката, и принялся пятерней прочесывать спутавшиеся волосы, морщась и шипя от боли.  
\- Ну что ж ты творишь! Разве можно с такой роскошью так безбожно обходиться! - схватил его за руку Казама, вытащил неизвестно откуда гребень и приказал:  
\- Сядь спокойно!  
Хиджиката, не привыкший слышать приказы и не подчинявшийся никому, кроме Кондо, опешил от властного тона, икнул и замер.  
Казама встал на колени позади него и осторожно начал расчесывать его длинные густые волосы.  
\- Жениться тебе надобно, вот что я тебе скажу. Или хотя бы в бордель почаще наведываться, - негромко и уже почти беззлобно пробурчал Хиджиката, терпеливо снося от Казамы знаки внимания и его неуклюжие ухаживания.  
Наконец, демон терпеливо вычесал все колтуны, образовавшиеся во время вчерашнего безумного секса, и связал аккуратный хвост на затылке.  
\- Ты на службу не опоздаешь? - поинтересовался Казама.   
Хиджиката бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд через плечо, а потом язвительно заметил:  
\- Ты прямо как заботливая жена. Кстати, который час?  
\- Да патрули твои уже точно по кварталам разбежались, - пожал плечами Казама, радостно скалясь. - А вот их командир совсем позабыл о патриотическом служении родине.  
\- Так какого хрена ты меня раньше не разбудил?! - заорал Хиджиката и принялся поспешно совать ноги в запутанные и скомканные хакама.  
\- Я тебя будил, - обиделся Казама. - Я тебя и погладил, и даже поцеловал, но ты вообще не реагировал.   
\- И тогда ты ухватил меня за член, - констатировал Хиджиката.  
\- Но ведь сработало! Ты так подскочил, будто тебя вилами поддели, - довольно засмеялся Казама.  
\- Подскочишь тут, - покраснев, пробормотал себе под нос Хиджиката, поднявшись на ноги, завязал хакама, подвязался оби, сунул мечи за пояс и, обернувшись на Казаму, бросил ехидно:  
\- Ну, бывай, помощничек! - и вышел.  
Он шел по улице в измятой одежде, прихрамывая и с трудом заставляя двигаться свое тело, которое будто целый воз мешков с рисом разгрузило. Сегодня Хиджиката не сожалел о том, что с утра опять не попытался прирезать Казаму - сил совершенно не было, да и желания тоже. Внутри было полное безразличное опустошение. Впрочем, апатия прошла довольно быстро - не привык Хиджиката долго рефлексировать.   
Целых три дня Хиджиката собирался снова пойти убивать Казаму. Но сначала задница сильно болела, а потом дела отряда отвлекли.   
Но, наконец, выдался относительно свободный день, и Хиджиката снова задумался.  
Каждый раз, яростно врываясь в дом проклятого демона и пытаясь его убить, Хиджиката в глубине души, где-то очень глубоко, понимал, что справиться с Казамой ему не под силу. Особенно, если тот разозлится и примет свою истинную форму. Хотя последнее время тот и не злился вовсе, скорее дразнил и заигрывал. Наедине, без посторонних глаз он вел себя совсем иначе, прямо какие-то павианьи брачные танцы вокруг замкома исполнял. И, тенгу его задери, каждая драка с ним заканчивалась одним и тем же. К стыду своему и ужасу Хиджиката вынужден был признаться, что, несмотря на унижение первых минут, когда Казама его просто брал, используя силу или обман, потом процесс превращался в нечто фееричное. Да и глупо было отрицать тот факт, что если бы не это унижение первых минут, то все остальное…   
Хиджиката был реалистом и умел смотреть правде в глаза. Несмотря на уязвленную гордость, то, что с ним делал Казама, было охренительно, тем более что тот проделывал это мастерски и местами даже бывал нежен. Стало быть, все дело не в самом факте секса с Казамой, а в затронутом самолюбии.  
Но, однако же, оставить положение вещей таким, каково оно было на данный момент, Хиджиката не мог. И если врываться в дом очертя голову так же, как в Икеда-я, и размахивать мечом с Казамой было малоэффективно, значит, стоило поменять стратегию.  
В конце концов, мужик он или кто? Самурай, прозванный демоном, и вот так смирится с тем, что его… Только его… А он сам…   
Хиджиката стукнул кулаком в пол и едва не зарычал с досады. Вот прямо сейчас пойдет и бросит в лицо этому невменяемому паскуднику, что согласен с ним спать только в одном случае - если сам будет трахать его, и никак иначе.  
Хиджиката решительно поднялся и пошел в город.  
На улице было еще совсем светло, и солнце только начало клониться к горизонту.  
Так же решительно Хиджиката вошел в воротца, прошел через садик по выложенной камнем дорожке, сбросил дзори на камне и нарочно громко протопал по доскам энгавы. Рывком распахнул сёдзи, прогрохотал пятками через комнаты, ворвался в дальнюю, выходящую в сад, и увидел Казаму, сидящего у столика с кистью в руке над листом бумаги.  
\- Ты чего это, стихи, что ли, сочиняешь? - язвительно ухмыльнулся он.  
Казама, удивленно подняв голову на внезапное вторжение, улыбнулся.  
\- Ба! - воскликнул он. - Я и не ждал тебя так скоро. Опять убивать пришел?  
Хиджиката скривился. Самодовольный наглый демон даже не сомневался, что он снова вернется. А ведь все говорили, что Хиджиката непредсказуемый и неудобный противник. Что же с ним вдруг стало не так?   
\- Нет. Сначала поговорить, - ответил Хиджиката.  
\- О, какое приятное разнообразие, - улыбнулся Казама и отложил кисть, поднялся на ноги, подошел к Хиджикате и коснулся пальцами ворота его косоде, приблизив лицо и принюхиваясь.  
\- М-м… Благовония… - довольно ухмыльнулся он, и скулы Хиджикаты порозовели.  
А кстати, зачем он надушился, когда собрался выходить из дому? Хиджиката ответить на этот вопрос не смог.  
Казама, вдыхая аромат благовоний, провел носом по шее Хиджикаты и прикусил его за мочку уха, одновременно пытаясь распахнуть ворот косоде и стащить его с плеч.  
\- Э-э-э… Послушай… - схватил его за запястья Хиджиката, нахмурившись.  
\- Что такое? А, да… Ты же хотел о чем-то поговорить… - вспомнил Казама.  
\- Да, я хотел тебе кое-что сказать… - набрал воздуха в грудь Хиджиката.  
\- Хм… Очень интересно, - Казама немного отстранился и склонил голову набок, с любопытством рассматривая Хиджикату.  
\- В общем… То, что между нами происходит, это чистая похоть, и ничего больше, - решительно выпалил Хиджиката.  
\- Естественно! Даже смешно говорить о чем-то большем! - согласно кивнул Казама, снова приблизился и укусил замкома за шею.  
Хиджиката поморщился и попытался его отпихнуть, сердито повышая голос:  
\- Не отвлекай меня, когда я говорю!  
\- Говори, говори, я внимательно слушаю, - жарким шепотом пробормотал Казама ему прямо в ухо, обжигая дыханием, и с удовольствием отметил, как Хиджиката покраснел еще сильнее и покрылся мурашками - волоски на его руках встали дыбом.  
\- О чем я?.. Ах, да. Не воображай себе слишком много! - предупредил тот, злобно сверкая своими дивными лиловыми глазищами, насупившись, как сердитый еж.  
\- Да я вообще ни о чем таком и не думал. Потрахались, разбежались - вот и все дела, - пожал плечами Казама и самодовольно подумал: «Не так уж и мало. Раз уж ты соглашаешься на это, значит, что-то чувствуешь по отношению ко мне. Хрена с два ты бы согласился, если бы это было не так!»  
\- Именно. И вне этих встреч все останется по-прежнему, - сурово отчеканил Хиджиката, будто пункты своего Устава зачитывал.  
\- Конечно-конечно! - ухмыльнулся Казама и снова прикусил замкому ухо.   
По телу Хиджикаты пробежала дрожь.  
\- Но если ты хочешь со мной спать… - угрожающе приступил он к самому главному, напряженно пытаясь не обращать внимания на казамьи провокации.  
\- Хочу, Хиджиката. Еще как хочу, - перебил его Казама и, легко схватив, как какого-то слабака-мальчишку, впился в губы жестким, кусачим поцелуем.   
Терпение, с которым Казама выслушивал Хиджикату, иссякло - хотелось схватить, повалить и взять это непокорное, гордое и такое вредное человеческое существо - именно сейчас, когда тот был в сознании, трезв и не одурманен возбудителями. Пропускать эти роскошные волосы сквозь пальцы, ласкать это совершенное тело - смертоносный комок мускулов, утопать в этих дивных фиалковых глазах и видеть, как в них вместо презрения и ненависти разгорается страсть…   
\- М-м-мум-м, - промычал ему в рот Хиджиката, но было поздно.  
\- Угу, - хмыкнул в ответ Казама, не прерывая поцелуя, и начал стаскивать с упирающегося ему в грудь руками Хиджикаты косоде.  
Удерживая злого как ёкай Хиджикату одной рукой с такой силой, что, казалось, сейчас треснут хрупкие человечьи кости, другой рукой Казама вытащил из-за пояса оба его меча и бросил их на пол, споро расправился с оби и почти развязал завязки хакама, пока замком протестовал, гневно лягался и выворачивался. Демон всего на мгновение оторвался от губ Хиджикаты, чтобы спустить с него хакама, и тот возмущенно хватанул ртом воздух, чтобы продолжить свой заготовленный ультиматум, но Казама пробормотал:  
\- Потом, потом скажешь! - снова нетерпеливо впился в его губы таким поцелуем, будто хотел высосать его мозги, и молниеносно сделал подсечку.  
Хиджиката только успел всплеснуть руками и вцепиться в плечи проклятого Казамы, чтобы опять не треснуться многострадальным затылком, когда падал на заранее приготовленный футон, будто самоуверенный гадский демон знал, что Хиджиката снова вернется. Вот ведь скотина!  
Сдаваться вот так сразу Хиджиката не привык, поэтому возился, пыхтя от досады, пинался и всячески бузил. Но боги, где сучий демон всему этому выучился? Тело Хиджикаты - верное, послушное тело, спасавшее ему жизнь в схватках не раз - подло предавало хозяина. От прикосновений поджимались пальцы на ногах и дрожали руки, от бесстыдных ласк кружилась голова и останавливалось сердце, а уж когда Хиджиката ни на какое сопротивление уже был не способен, гнусный соблазнитель исполнил такое, что и сказать кому было стыдно - полез языком туда, куда уже членом лазал.  
Ну а потом туда же опять членом и влез, только Хиджикате уже не до гордости было, ему уже вообще не до чего было, он только успевал уворачиваться от настойчивых казамьих поцелуев - что он, девица что ли, чтобы его зацеловывали - да стискивал зубы, чтобы слишком громко не стонать и не показывать проклятому демону, насколько ему хорошо. Ну, чтобы тот не мнил о себе слишком много.  
Потом они, разгоряченные, влажные от пота, растрепанные и обессиленные, возлежали на футоне и покуривали, приходя в себя.  
\- В следующий раз снизу будешь ты, - наконец в своей обычной прямолинейной манере заявил Хиджиката, глядя в потолок.   
\- Прости, Хиджиката-кун, но этому не бывать, - с удовольствием затянулся Казама и лениво выдохнул дым затейливыми завиточками.  
\- Почему это? Раз уж я… Раз уж мы… Меня еще никто и никогда… - Хиджиката замялся, подбирая слова, чтобы не уронить своего достоинства, и слегка порозовел скулами, а потом добавил резко:  
\- Я мужчина все-таки. Надо по справедливости.   
\- Это как? - весело посмотрел на него Казама.  
\- Ну… хотя бы по очереди, - буркнул Хиджиката.  
\- Нет, Хиджиката-кун. Ну, не то, чтобы я вот прямо так принципиален, но пойми… Я не могу отдать свою задницу тому, кто слабее меня, - Казама снова расслабленно откинулся на футон, пуская дым в потолок.  
\- Что?! - вздернулся Хиджиката, резко приподнимаясь на локте.  
\- Ну, вот… Сейчас опять раскричишься, драться полезешь… - поскучнел Казама. - Ну, пойми ты, фукучо, я же все-таки демон, а ты всего лишь человек, хотя, признаюсь честно, весьма неординарный и даже… мнэ-э… не побоюсь этого слова, исключительный. Но я при любом раскладе сильнее тебя. Ну, должна же быть хоть какая-то субординация.  
\- Вот именно - субординация! Я фукучо Шинсенгуми, не абы кто! И меня им назначили не за красивые глаза! Посмел бы там кто позариться на мою задницу! - разозлился Хиджиката.   
\- Им это просто в голову не приходило, - хмыкнул Казама и тоже привстал на локоть, подставив кулак под щеку. - Хотя, будь я на их месте, тоже бы не решился. Все-таки да, субординация… Да и характер у тебя не приведи ками. Убьешь на месте. А глаза у тебя и правда дивные.  
\- Скотина! - взрычал Хиджиката, хлопая ладонью по полу в попытке нащупать свой меч. - Я тебе баба что ли, про глаза мне тут заливать? Нет, давай все-таки выясним раз и навсегда, кто сильнее и кто кому будет подставлять жопу. Дело принципа!   
\- Чи… Опять драться? Может, лучше еще потрахаемся? - с надеждой спросил Казама, выбивая кисеру в горшочек для пепла.  
\- Ах ты… - яростно вскинул голову Хиджиката и побелел от злости, но Казама стремительным, почти неуловимым взгляду движением приблизился, обхватил его, повалил, ловко подмял про себя и выдохнул в губы:  
\- Да ладно тебе…  
Хиджиката, брыкаясь, пытался вывернуться и хоть как-нибудь достать Казаму - локтем в зубы, кулаком в живот или хотя бы по-бабьи коленкой в пах, но вскоре его движения замедлились, злобное рычание перешло в обиженное сопение, а потом в прерывистое дыхание.   
\- Как же с тобой хорошо… - пробормотал Казама, вжимаясь в жаркое, неподатливое, напряженное тело и замирая.  
\- Сволочь… - с трудом сдерживаясь, простонал Хиджиката и сжал плечи Казамы, выгибаясь.  
\- Хм… - довольно ухмыльнулся Казама.


	5. Chapter 5

Недели эдак через полторы Хиджиката, благоухая рукавами, надушенными благовониями, недавно принявший горячую ванну и облаченный в свежевыстиранные хакама, дзюбан и косоде, шел в сторону Шимабары. У него с последней встречи с Казамой вообще не было секса, работы навалилось много, и замком Шинсенгуми, насвистывая, предвкушал приятное расслабление. Он мысленно перебирал своих любезниц, решая, на которой же из них остановить свой выбор, как вдруг в голову пришла совершенно чудовищная мысль - а нахрена?!   
Хиджиката даже замедлил шаг, пораженный этим. Нет, все-таки он явно переутомился, раз ему вдруг пришло в голову, что ни одна из этих женщин не сумеет дать ему того, что давал Казама, и ни с одной из них он не может быть таким, каким позволял себе быть с этим нахальным, самоуверенным гордецом и язвой.  
Но если задуматься… Казама был мужчиной, причем довольно умным, хорошо воспитанным и прекрасно образованным. С ним было интересно и поговорить, и подраться. Хиджиката всегда уважал сильных и умных противников. А ненавидел он этого засранца больше по привычке, потому что сам был таким же гордым и самолюбивым засранцем. Опять же, Казама не требовал знаков внимания и ухаживаний, не признавал слюнявых нежностей, перед ним не нужно было стараться быть благовоспитанным и учтивым, не нужно было развлекать его беседами, когда хотелось просто быстрого удовлетворения естественной потребности тела. И он никогда не будет потом вздыхать и говорить о том, что любит и пошел бы за ним на край света, если бы Хиджиката захотел его забрать с собой, как все эти дурочки-тайю, каждая из которых лелеет мечту, что однажды какой-нибудь добрый господин выкупит ее и сделает счастливой. Здесь же никаких обязательств, никакой обузы, никакой помехи службе и долгу, зато всегда можно рассчитывать на чисто мужское дружеское взаимопонимание и умопомрачительный секс, когда не нужно быть осторожным и нежным, не нужно бояться оставить синяки, царапины или, не приведи ками, что-нибудь сломать, сжав слишком сильно. И уж мужчина всегда поймет мужчину - что поддержать морально или даже дать ценный совет, что доставить удовольствие, потому что только мужчина знает, как и где ему самому приятно, чтобы сделать так же приятно другому.   
По всему выходило, что удобство таких отношений было очевидным, да и гордость замкома на самом-то деле никак не страдает. Если опустить тот факт, что Казама желал доминировать, все-таки тот делал все от него зависящее, чтобы Хиджиката остался доволен. Да и вообще… С Казамой было необычно и уж точно не скучно.   
А еще Хиджиката вдруг осознал, что в этом городе есть один единственный человек, вернее демон, перед которым Хиджикате не было нужды держать лицо и строить из себя сильного и сурового они-фукучо, бесстрашного, безжалостного и всегда знающего, что нужно делать. Таким Хиджиката был даже перед лучшим другом, Кондо. И только перед Казамой, если смириться с тем фактом, что демон действительно сильнее человека, Хиджиката мог себе позволить расслабиться и быть иногда этим самым простым человеком со своими недостатками и слабостями. И главное, что Казама это поймет и не осудит, а примет таким, какой он есть - уже принял. А если вдруг Хиджикате будет плохо на душе, просто выслушает, напоит, позволит выплеснуть злость в драке, а потом успокоит и со всей страстью отлюбит, вышибая все дурное настроение. И Хиджиката был готов быть благодарным за это.  
Оно, конечно, если кто узнает, позору не оберешься, да и вообще сам факт был несколько… кхм… постыдным и подмачивающим репутацию, но кому какое дело, если это касается двоих, и этих двоих все устраивает?  
Хиджиката почесал макушку, подумал, что он, верно, совсем мозгами двинулся со своей службой, ухмыльнулся, напугав этим встречных прохожих, резко развернулся и решительно пошагал по направлению к храму То-джи.   
Оставив дзори на камне, Хиджиката прошел по энгаве и мягко раскрыл сёдзи. Вошел в дом.   
Кругом царила тишина.   
\- Казама?.. - позвал Хиджиката.  
Никто не отозвался.  
Хиджиката прошел через комнаты, но демона нигде не было. Наконец, войдя в ту самую комнату, где они последний раз «коротали вечер», Хиджиката увидел в распахнутых сёдзи силуэт сидящего на энгаве Казамы. Он снова что-то писал, держа на коленях лист бумаги, рядом на доске стояла тушечница. Казама задумчиво поднял лицо к темнеющему небу, а потом проговорил:  
\- Опять пришел убить меня?  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Хиджиката.  
\- Удивительно, - усмехнулся Казама. - Тогда зачем же на этот раз?  
\- Я хочу… - Хиджиката запнулся, не зная, как выразить словами свои мысли.  
\- Ты хочешь? - удивленно и слегка насмешливо спросил Казама, обернувшись к нему через плечо.  
\- Да, - кивнул Хиджиката, решив, что никаких слов больше не нужно - и так все яснее ясного.  
Он прошел через комнату, вышел на энгаву и присел рядом с Казамой. Они помолчали.  
\- Смотри, сакура уже завязалась, видишь маленькие зеленые ягодки? - спросил Казама.  
\- Да, - ответил Хиджиката, глядя на деревце.   
\- Пить будешь? - спросил Казама.  
\- Не хочу, - отказался Хиджиката.   
Они повернулись друг к другу почти одновременно.  
\- Наверное, что-то изменилось в этом мире, и теперь вместо солнца будет светить луна, а вместо луны солнце, раз ты сам изменился, - мягко усмехнулся Казама.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Хиджиката. - Все останется по-прежнему. И между нами тоже все останется по-прежнему. Просто я больше не хочу тебя убивать. Да и не хотел никогда на самом деле.  
\- А что же ты хочешь? - лукаво спросил Казама.  
\- Тебя, - просто ответил Хиджиката, глядя на него прямым взглядом.  
Они снова помолчали, глядя друг другу в глаза - темно-красные и ярко-лиловые.  
\- Тебя долго не было. Я думал, ты больше не придешь, - нарушил молчание Казама.  
\- Что, никак соскучился? - ухмыльнулся Хиджиката.  
\- Похоже на то. Вроде все, как обычно, но будто чего-то не хватает, - медленно кивнул Казама.  
\- Может, ты просто хочешь подраться? - спросил насмешливо Хиджиката.  
\- Если бы все было так просто, - улыбнулся углом рта Казама, не ведясь на подначку.  
\- Так может, и не будем ничего усложнять? - спросил Хиджиката и взялся за узел своего оби.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Казама и поднялся на ноги, тоже распуская узел своего оби.  
Казама раскатал футон прямо у раскрытых сёдзи и сделал приглашающий жест рукой.  
Хиджиката, дернул плечами, позволяя распахнутому косоде соскользнуть на пол, опустился на прохладную простынь и лег на спину.  
Казама сбросил кимоно, откинул его на одежду Хиджикаты и склонился к нему, нависая.  
Когда они, утомленные и взаимно довольные, сидели в одних нижних кимоно и курили, луна уже озаряла своим призрачным мертвенным светом сад, придавая кустам, цветам и деревьям таинственные тени.   
\- Смотри, какая дивная луна! - запрокинув голову к небу, произнес Казама.  
\- Да. Постой-ка, - Хиджиката дотянулся до оставленной Казамой на энгаве доски с тушечницей, взял его лист, перевернул чистой стороной, устроил на коленях и, задумчиво почесав голову кистью, макнул ее в тушь и принялся что-то строчить.  
\- Что ты пишешь? - поинтересовался Казама.  
\- Да вот, мысль в голову пришла, - не отвлекаясь, ответил Хиджиката.  
\- Стратегическая? - ухмыльнулся Казама, поднял руки кверху так, что рукава спустились, обнажая их, и со вкусом потянулся.  
\- Нет. Не отвлекай, - отмахнулся от него, как от назойливой мухи, Хиджиката.  
\- Ба! Никак стих сочиняешь? - поддел его Казама.  
Хиджиката кивнул:  
\- Навеяло что-то.  
Казама повернулся к нему, встал на четвереньки, и подполз ближе, пытаясь заглянуть в лист.  
\- Ну-ка, ну-ка… Ты, оказывается, еще и стихи сочиняешь? Как трогательно! Не думал, что ты такой романтик.  
\- Отвали, - буркнул Хиджиката, отпихнул его локтем, подумал, подняв глаза к небу, озарился мыслью и снова начал водить кистью по листу.  
\- Как грубо! А я уж и правда подумал, что ты романтик, - игриво ткнулся ему лбом в лоб Казама.  
\- Да романтик, романтик я, не мешай! - оттер его плечом Хиджиката.  
\- Ну хватит писать. Я опять тебя хочу. У тебя такой соблазнительный вид, когда ты такой весь из себя одухотворенный, погруженный в рифмы… - снова подлез к нему Казама, пытаясь обнять его за плечи и поцеловать рядом с ухом.  
\- Да погоди ты! - отпихнул его обеими руками Хиджиката так, что тот упал на бок и с футона скатился, и на листе расползлась жирная клякса. - Тьфу!  
\- Фукучо, - протянул Казама, снова подползая на карачках к Хиджикате. - Ну хватит свои стихи строчить!   
Он потянул лист за уголок, отчего замысловатая хиджикатина закорючка иероглифа закончилась длинной черной чертой. Казама снова полез носом замкому в лицо, выглядя при этом как сытый довольный кот, бодающий лбом хозяина.  
\- Да дай же ты закончить! Не сбивай с мысли! - уперся ему в лоб ладонью Хиджиката, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Казама, сопротивляясь, жарко прошептал:  
\- А если я все-таки позволю тебе быть сверху?  
Хиджиката поперхнулся и уставился на Казаму. С кисти сорвалась капля и сделала еще одну кляксу.  
\- Шутишь? - изумленно вздернул брови Хиджиката.  
Казама покачал головой.  
\- С чего это вдруг такая щедрость? - язвительно усмехнулся замком.  
\- Ну… Иногда нужно потакать капризам тех, кого ты любишь, даже если они слабее тебя, - улыбнулся Казама и принялся развязывать веревочки дзюбана.  
\- Если это подачка слабому, то можешь засунуть ее себе в жопу, - надулся Хиджиката.  
\- Ты не расслышал главного, - хмыкнул Казама.   
Хиджиката посмотрел на него, соображая, брови его поползли вверх, затем он резво отложил доску с тушечницей и кисть на пол, смахнул с колен лист с недописанным стихотворением и навалился на Казаму, опрокидывая его на спину.  
\- Ты прям как оголодавший, - фыркнул тот.  
\- Не хочу упускать такой удобный случай восстановить справедливость и отомстить за поруганную честь, - широко ухмыльнулся Хиджиката, пристраиваясь.  
\- Ну, мсти, мсти, только понежнее, я все-таки не привык, чтобы кто-то в живого меня и вдруг членом тыкал, - бессовестно заржал Казама.  
\- Тебе понравится, - зловеще ухмыльнулся Хиджиката.   
\- Вот это-то меня и пугает... - фыркнул Казама.  
Однако Хиджиката слово свое сдержал - Казаме и вправду понравилось.  
Когда луна пересекла высшую точку и медленно покатилась к горизонту, они снова сидели, любовались садом и умиротворенно курили.  
\- Останешься? - нарушил вдруг тишину Казама.  
\- Если не прогонишь, - хмыкнул Хиджиката.  
\- Не прогоню, - задумчиво проговорил Казама.  
\- Останусь, - кивнул Хиджиката.  
Они снова замолчали. Казама помялся, а потом протянул руку и как-то нерешительно опустил ее на плечи Хиджикаты, ожидая, что тот ее тут же сбросит или, в лучшем случае, что-нибудь съязвит.  
Хиджиката вздрогнул, напрягся… Потом его плечи расслабились, он поднес кисеру к губам, затянулся, выдул длинной струйкой дым в ночного мотылька, кружащего рядом, и медленно склонил голову Казаме на плечо.   
\- Хм… - довольно ухмыльнулся Казама.


End file.
